


三振出局 | Strikeout

by BSNightflow



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Bad Poetry, Family Issues, M/M, Road Trips, Stream of Consciousness, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:46:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26125204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSNightflow/pseuds/BSNightflow
Summary: 无论迈尔斯本人如何辩解，漫长的独身旅行也许终究并不利于一个人的精神健康。
Relationships: Simon Peacock/Miles Upshur
Kudos: 2





	1. Raelia

Interstate 40上晴空万里，多数时候只是一马平川，地平线看不到任何山脉的迹象。对于已经产生了山峦恐惧的我来说，这是好的。

新知识：死人同样需要睡眠，而且睡意袭来时势不可挡。我几乎直撞进一片针叶林，这是此前从未发生过的，即使饮酒——。醒来时嘴唇夹着她的名字，像夹着一颗烟。蕾莉亚，一个女人，我的姐姐。

黄草，稀疏林木，不降雨的垂死云片淤积的天空……我的童年，父亲的农场。几百条肮脏的篱笆，静止不动的牛群，一座小果园。我坐在篱笆上，看着果子落下来，烂在地里。我知道它们是苦的。父亲总离电视机很近，喝淡酒和自制的果酒，骂官员、骂我妈、骂邻居和天气、骂时代、骂美国、骂美国的一切盟友和敌人……酸气的女作家母亲迫切要我接受教育。她把我从农场剥下来，弄到了几十公里外的小镇，父亲轻蔑概括为“Junkies and Punkies（垃圾-毒品-朋克青年）”的地方。我见识到种种新奇——藏书、邮局、小学校，也在夜半起床，捉到我的母亲，她文思枯槁，爬在窗边，在月光下瘦得像一具死魂，神经质的指尖仓惶卷着大麻烟。

离我上一次看见蕾莉亚-阿普舍过去了五年，清醒的时候并不想念她。我们都见识了、而且不幸继承了，父母最糟糕的特质。她一头黑发，剃得很短，像个男孩，从未结婚。

蕾莉亚隔着一台重型收割机同我交换了一个微笑，野性而默契。我知道我们是苦的。之后二人便各自走散了，像两条在空气中偶遇、下一秒再度沉入深海的飞鱼。


	2. Simon

**** ****1 In - fection 坏球** **

不必再充满警告和预言意味地拷问：“你如何知道自己不是病人？”我被感染了。我疯了。仅享有间歇的理性时间。血和黑色油污，在眼睑后面下滑。我听到一种全新的可怕欲望。“它”说：去，把他榨干。榨干他的血，或者是……你知道是什么。

我不是人类，甚至不是个缥缈的死魂。我是一团鼓胀的黑色孢子，沸腾着，渴盼着爆炸四散的一刻。我想要血，或者性，二者都有助于把一具鲜活而反抗的肉体转化成我更好的温床。性意味的流血，或者鲜血淋漓的性…… My new superpowers don't seem so productive, huh. 请相信我真的非常，非常抱歉。

店员盯着可疑男子（我）在货架前挣扎整整十五分钟、最后拿了两听番茄汁去乖乖结账，发出白人老头特有的表示不屑的鼻腔哼声。我努力压抑自己。现在我将那可笑的补给品揣进大衣兜，爬上摩天大楼的顶层，这里，横风吹得一切自命不凡者摇摇欲坠。我问自己：为什么不跳下去呢？

“它”回答：不，宝贝儿，你可不想那么做。

好吧。我和“它”干杯，将红色一饮而尽——让我们祝迈尔斯-阿普舍长命百岁。

**** ****2 Out - house 安全** **

黑人女孩把我指到了房间正中并不太干净的木质扶手椅上。我可怜巴巴地向她微笑：“可以不用束缚装置吗？我会很听话的。"

她小心保持身体主要部位在我的手臂挥动范围之外，用一只医疗笔扫描了我的瞳孔，并把一条连有气球的黑色绑带缠绕在我的左腕，开始往里面打气。我凝视她的卡通指甲贴，等着瞧这尴尬的一幕如何收场。果然，她直起身子，向门口抱臂站立的男人埋怨道：“西蒙，这家伙没有血压。”

与上次见到他的西装革履完全不同，换成一副流浪汉扮相的西蒙-孔雀从他的兜帽阴影里嘲讽了一句：“我完全能理解。”他那见鬼的澳洲口音倒是只增不减。

“嘿，我能通过主观努力让自己有血压，如果这是刚性指标——”

女孩没听完就兴趣缺缺地走出了房间，留下我孤立无援地坐着破椅子（像失事船员抱着木板漂流在大海），被迫直面西蒙老孔雀。他回手关上了门。

“Now tell me: what's Project Walrider?”

**** ****3 Under - state 触杀** **

“机器人和人类的区别在于什么，阿普舍先生？”

“机器在制造之初就预设了非常明确的目的……”

对方不露痕迹地冷笑，示意我继续。我焦躁难耐，我来是为了同他合作以及同他上床，不是为了在他的形而上学迷宫中胡扯八道。“程序试图模拟或加强自然的行为（任何科技都如此），自然的复杂作用被肤浅化为代码，譬如……痛失所爱的感受（糟糕的举例），这是人类在百万年的进化中获得的，无数的分子链条参与和调节的。至于试图仿造人类情感的机器人……我不知道……也许你只是命令他们‘心碎程度上升95%’？即使再多加几个参数，仍然是很拙劣的。”

他摆出一副专注倾听的样子：“有些人把能否理解‘爱’作为一个指标呢。”

“那是鬼扯，”我不知什么时候把插在大衣兜的双手抽出来了，居然吓到了自己。“……总之，人是上帝级别的创造，而制造机器的时候，人类只是以人类级别的理解和手艺去工作。”

我发现我总是下意识去摸已经失去的那根手指。

他脸上代表胜利之得意的笑线加深了。“我得提醒您注意，尽管人是上帝所造——我们都明白这里所说的上帝只是一种修辞——”

“我就知道你要强调你的不可知论信仰。”

“是的，谢谢。——但人生活在他人之中，他经历的是人类级别的评判和打磨；他会改变，他的‘程序’也不免由他的同类编写。”

我哼了一声姑且算作认同。

“您肯定也见过那样一种人，很难接受把他们也称为人类……”

也许他正在想我所想。那些在病痛与拘禁中佝偻的无名者，行为如此坚定，目光却呆滞而疏离，“爱”这个字汇从来不属于他们。

“阿普舍先生，您觉得您是机器，抑或人类？”

这个老家伙。我虚弱地笑了一下。

“Try me.” 把你的图灵测试或者心理尸检或者别的什么手段统统用起来——我自己也很好奇结果。

我们相对沉默了三十秒，在弥漫的怪异感当中谁也没有移开视线。

最后他大笑道：“不必了，我已经知道了，”他站起身，以一种独特的、青少年装模作样式的天真劲头，来势汹汹地走向我，然后把相当面积的皮肤压迫在我的皮肤上。非朋友层级的亲密。

我在心里也忍不住大笑。即使合作谈不成了，至少我的第二目的将要成功。

是不是有条蠕虫掉我脸上了，但是去它的吧，我可懒得管。七分钟后当我上气不接下气重复着“我爱你”的时候，我和西蒙默认了那只是机器对人类的拙劣模仿而已……一种程式反射……没有任何意义。

**** ****4 On - base 上垒** **

我不知道今天，于是今天摆尾游向别岸

紧紧扭结了皮肉

盘旋的细密头颅

梳过羞赧的密林条条炭烤不成章的词句

说习惯于我无益

就给一百件个人物品编了码

半身女像，别针，书和碗碟

空气净化器，华夫饼，蜜蜂

每天轮换一个新的号码

号码对应一个新的方向

二，三，十五

我将再度出生

请词典做同样的矫正以利剪纸浆

他拉下面纱唯一没有婉拒的是火

美丽的眼睛，黑白格子赌场轮盘

指向幸存并永不死脱的唯一的词

今日如常没有什么新闻

按剧本表演和玩弄语法

我的恋人不是其他任何

是我，尚未获得意识时


	3. Autopsy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 凡你手所当作的事，要尽力去作。因为在你所必去的阴间，没有工作，没有谋算，没有知识，也没有智慧。——传道书 9:10

西蒙上了个东海岸机场的假IP，从我的卡里转走余款。据他所说，我此前在州际高速上沿途取钱的行为“愚蠢得令人发指”——不死心的M公司仍有眼线密布在我穷得叮当响的银行账户上，对我的行程了如指掌。他耸耸肩：“这回能拖住他们一阵子，拖到他们发现你根本没去办登机手续。除非调出监控录像，把每一帧、每个像素都检查了，里面连个鬼都没有。”

“但是他们最终还是会发现被耍了？”

“是的，他们会意识到你和我们在一起。”

“控制，”我默念道。M公司妄想通过垄断和监视把世界变成牢狱。而西蒙妄想靠小伎俩把他的安全屋变成我的牢狱。我该遵守他的规则来玩游戏吗？我随时可以离开，他保证过。即使他不保证，也拦我不住。但我新近认识到自己原来是给包在层层缠裹的茧子里，而且最坚韧的那一层枷锁并不是外界力量。牢房有多大都无所谓——在我谋杀了威廉·霍普的那一刻，我谋杀了真正的自由。

黑人女孩态度软化了一点，她示意我躺在诊疗椅上。照做之后，她报以微笑，但是拒绝告诉我她的真名。

“你可以叫我Straight-A女士，”她边说边把橡胶手套拉得嘣嘣响，“我可没把一辈子押宝在这个地方。这只是份兼职，春天我还要回去读大学。”

“孔雀不怕你们频繁的人事来往走漏了风声？”

“孔雀什么都不怕，是招惹了他的人怕他才对。我想想，他接触过高机密，被做过人体试验，还死过一次，而且……他打人一点都不手软，无论男人、女人还是什么人。他什么都不怕，他巴不得人家知道。”

“他打过你吗？”

“……我没惹过他，”她把针头压进另一根针，把另一根针压进我欺骗性的静脉流里，把金属笔接在插孔里，把仪器拨响，所有这些医疗器械的美学——我发誓，如果我之前没有得到催眠，一定会唤醒巨山记忆、叫我发狂。她挑了一支门德尔松的小提琴曲，戴上面罩，拿起有着呈六十度张开的两个尖锐末端的工具。像一把叉子。我问：“那是什么？”

她说：“这有点痛，控制自己不要杀了我好吗？好的，我信任你哦。我们来吧。会很快的。”

乐曲哀婉，我听见自己抑制不住的尖叫刺进夜空。女孩蜜色的短发在眼前晃动，出现了重影……那是我看到的最后一点被照亮的东西。


	4. Up Shore

我赤足临海，海问我有何贵干

我凭我的年青，命他俯首载我去彼端

海浪汹涌无休，拍击礁石，吞没牲畜

暗绿色的湿黏，舐着我的脚跟

海是不知修剪的老人

毛发蓬竖，龇牙逞凶，黄昏狼群

他见过我的独木船

仰面大笑，不住淌涎

“我儿，我指尖捏的无尽的死亡

他们生前的勇力与姿态，比你更甚！

你定是来自无人溺毙的城市

灯芯燃烧墨汁，道路铺着纱和棉

看：你备的桨是雨里生的竹子

你用吹落在溪流的枯叶作帆

你的肉身是母亲手中的面团

你的血是她颊上泪珠点点

她亲手打点行囊，暗中却盼你折返

唉！你不如遂她的愿

你若行得远，我将伸长，吞没大地

在远处和天穹接合，难辨东西

欢歌或哀鸣无人听闻

多少块骨头都要折断

只等你死了！只等你成了死物！

眼球和肺子胀满，从尸身拖出

如浮木，教鱼和鸟争着吞入肚腹

你就再也不知道何为人类

也无从觉得什么是勇气，什么是孤独”


	5. Ice Mother

我的母亲生养众多。她以乳汁哺育我——她的儿子，她小小的、意外的尾注。

而她的脑汁和墨汁用来浇灌她的嫡子，她真正希望茁壮长大的孩子。

九五年的一个夏日，母亲噼噼啪啪打字的声音停了。她佝偻着起身，一离开打字机，这个人立刻显得孤独、模糊、无所适从。我从冰箱拿出啤酒，拉开拉环。但是她向我伸手讨的时候抓了个空。我故意让易拉罐掉下去，在米黄的编织地毯上滚了几圈，酒液泛着肮脏的泡沫，晕开深色一团。那时她戒了烟，身体却每况愈下。我疑心她想寻死，可惜没有文字证据。她不写日记，也竭力避免在小说里带入时事隐喻。她说：“做不来。”她最后的作品指向北极，她的精神同那片茫然失落的冰川一起碎裂飘零。

——我盯着母亲的脚和滚到她脚边的罪证。她盯着我，等待。即使是等待，在她，好像也是件费力的事。我做出要去捡那个啤酒瓶的第一帧动作时，却被她制止了。她开口说：我们出去吧，我想划船。

母亲从未划过船，更不知道去哪里能找到一只。我们在湖边无人的林荫里打开车门，凉风吹散了淤积的皮革座套气味。她关掉车载广播，阖上眼睛。我不懂二十分钟车程怎么就使她如此困乏了，静坐一会儿，只觉烦闷，下车向林地深处去。我早过了抠树皮和抓小虫子的年纪；就只是沿着枝条投下的光影，空空荡荡地一直走。

不知不觉好像有只隐形的手推在我肩上，有另一个人在我脑子里说话：再快些！而我也想快些，我想尖叫、破坏、逃离，我在奔跑，我想超越 (outrun) 这鬼魅丛生的林地，超越我生长的地方，超越父亲的漠视与母亲的监控，超越我胸中的郁结，超越我年轻的欲望和愚蠢的满足；我想——

身后忽然扑通一声。声音之巨，如在耳边。随后是飞溅的水花再度落下时窸窸窣窣的声响。我猛回头，看见全世界的大鸟都从湖面上起飞，扑棱着纸一样纯白的、渐渐为阳光稀释到透明的翅膀，层层叠叠向天空散去。然后我听见女人吼我的名字。又喊了一次名字。第三次，名字和姓一起。

死寂。

我不跑了。我顺着来路往回走，先前打落的酒水仿佛再度晕开在虹膜上。那几秒里我笃定母亲已经死了，甚至预演了一遍她死后我们的人生，以至于看见那人就站在车边的时候，我不敢近前，好像她的实体已经沉进水里，我眼所见只是魂灵。

她手指轻轻敲打车前盖，为某个隐秘的念头微笑着，看上去精神百倍。她的困乏和恼怒一定是以某种方式转移到了我身上。

“怎么了？”

她笑着不说话。

“刚才那是什么声音？”

我又问了一遍，她说：“嘘，我不知道。”

她把我搂进怀里，紧紧贴着胸脯和肚脐。在我这个年纪，她该知道抱得松一些的。然后她用孩子气的尖细嗓音，唱起了“我是一棵小松树”：

_我是一棵小松树，_

_松果宝贝抱在怀，_

_有天不慎丢下了，_

_再也没能找回来。_

她边唱那些我从未听过的、即兴拼凑的台词，边像哄孩子睡觉一样轻轻摇晃我。——够了！够了！我喊着。被松树母亲紧紧罩住，内心升起极大的悲伤。

_不在松鼠洞里，_

_亦未生根发芽，_

_若问哪里去寻，_

_九层寒冰往下。_

× × ×

不久前，我做了一个梦。一条熏黑的木梁悬在头顶。微微偏头，头发结着冰晶的男孩正站在窗边。炉火明明灭灭，而他头上那些冰晶相碰如同风铃。

我问：“你的家人呢？”

他不回答，却说：

“我每天仅下三网。第一网，只有石子碎屑。第二网，不过海草贝壳。第三网沉多了。我会成为最幸运的渔夫，我归航的小船满载鲜肥的鲑鱼。但我的狂喜很快被疑虑冲淡，因为网那一头的东西沉重而不挣扎，好像死物。”

在我开口之前，小屋和炉火凭空消失，我缠着半张破网，躺在冰上。

他说：“我经历了那么多，祈祷了那么多，世界就以你来回馈我？”

他悲悯而无聊地注视着我哆哆嗦嗦爬起来，像看着一头重创将死的猎物。尽管衣不蔽体，我终于得以站起来同他平视。我们站在遥远荒芜的冰川之间，发梢的冰晶簌簌作响。

我说：“难道我应该停下吗？去忏悔？去建立家庭？去编篮子？去为了官僚牺牲？明明能用双脚走路，却匍匐前行？难道你指望我说出一切路都是死路，太阳是个幻象？难道我像你一样，是我母亲身上的痼疾和打字机里的幻梦吗？难道我是墨水和代码固定而成的吗？难道三网鱼真的能喂饱你吗？难道我不能向我该去的方向去、而你也往你该回的地方回吗？难道你不能”——我扯掉身上的网子——“用这破东西遮一遮你的眼睛？你骂我廉价、疯狂、偷偷摸摸、赤身裸体，但我给你看见的都是真诚的，而你，你的眼睛却更加赤裸，并且虚伪，你躲在你安全温暖的皮大衣里，就连你的牙齿都武装起来了，用一层我也说不清是哪里来的阳奉阴违、幼稚、胆怯的恶毒！”

他无动于衷，但我觉得足够了。于是我把网扔在脚下，转身走了。

——醒来的时候，感觉好像刚从千吨重的山下面爬过。决意以后不再做这样的梦——回忆和仇恨，要是早已经失去了复仇对象，却仍然扛在肩膀上，真是最累人最浪费时间的东西。


End file.
